YuGiOh! 5D's: Race Against Time!
by TheCheshireCait
Summary: Yusei and the other Signers think they just have to fight the Dark Signers but what happens when they realize it's bigger than just Signer VS Dark Signers? But creatures called Time Hunters are aiding the Dark Signers, forcing the Signers to find the Bloodlines but who and where are they? And the most important question, what happens if they don't find them in time?
1. Legend of the Bloodlines

**I don't own Yu- Gi- Oh 5Ds.**

Chapter 1: The Legend of the Bloodlines

"Yusei, guess what!" A man with black hair and gold highlights looked up from working on a duel runner.

"What is it Rally?" he asked a boy with long curly orange hair.

"I overheard Martha telling the children the Legend of the Bloodlines," the boy, Rally, answered. The man, Yusei, raised an eyebrow. He zoned off as Rally launched into the tale.

_Flashback_

_A dark haired woman called for four boys to go to bed._

_"We don't want to," an orange haired boy whined. The woman smiled gently and asked,_

_"How about I tell you a story?" The boys grinned and nodded._

_"First, what do you think of dinosaurs?" she asked._

_"They're the best!" a blonde boy stated. She smiled and nodded._

_"What do you think of gladiators?" A black haired boy smiled while the others had clueless looks on their faces. The woman smiled more._

_"What about samurai?" the orange haired boy grinned and said,_

_"They're the best!" The woman grinned again._

_"Now, lastly, what do you think of kings?" A boy with pale blue hair spoke up,_

_"I think they're cool."_

_"What if I told you they were used to protect people?" she asked. _

_"Protect people from what?" the black haired boy asked._

_"Well Yusei, they protected people from dark creatures that could destroy time, that in turn destroyed people," the woman replied. Yusei's eyes widened in awe as the pale haired boy asked,_

_"How did they do it, Martha?" The woman, Martha, thought for a moment then replied,_

_"Well you see Kalin, that's the funny thing. These heroes couldn't come themselves so they picked four families to aid them in the fight." The pale haired boy, Kalin, cocked his head slightly._

_"You mean like in the form of a deck?" the orange haired boy said as he held up his deck. Martha nodded. The boys' eyes widened in awe._

_"Those must have been some powerful decks," the blonde commented._

_"Yes Jack, they were but they only run in those four families," Martha explained. The blonde scowled slightly._

_"How could you tell if someone was a Bloodline?" Yusei asked._

_"Each family has a mark. The Gladiator Bloodline has Mark of the Gladiator. The Dinosaur Bloodline has Stamp of the Dinosaur. The Samurai Bloodline has Touch of the Samurai. The Monarch Bloodline has Crowning of the Monarch." _

_"Let's go look for them!" Crow said excitedly._

_"Bedtime and you wouldn't be able to find them," Martha chided, shaking her head._

_"Why not?" Jack asked, curious._

_"Because, over time, a group came to hunt them. So they only come when their needed or the threats too much to handle," Martha explained as she ushered them into bed, "But it's said that if you call out to them, they'll come when you need them." _

_End Flashback_

"Hey, Yusei, are you in there?" Rally asked. Yusei blinked back to the present.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"What did you think of the story?" Rally asked.

"It's interesting," Yusei replied.

"Do you think they're real?" the younger boy asked.

"I don't know. What do you think?" Rally thought for a moment.

"I would think if they were real, they would've helped the people in the Satellite by now," Rally answered.

"Maybe, maybe not," Yusei replied.

In New Domino City

A dark complected boy with burnt sienna eyes stared out of the penthouse windows. He smiled to himself as he heard the legend told again. But he also heard the comment that he had seldom heard. _Are the people in the Satellite really that bad off? _The boy sighed softly as he heard the door fly open behind him. He looked up in the reflection to see none other than Jack Atlas walk in. _I remember when you first heard the story… how times have changed! _He snapped out of it when he realized Jack was talking to him.

"Come again? Sorry mate, got distracted!" exclaimed the boy. Jack sighed and chuckled.

"You get distracted so easily, Danne." The boy, Danne, blushed lightly as he smiled. _If only he knew, there's girl… the random voice in my head… hearing the occasional growl. Geez, I sound like a nutcase. _

"If only you knew," Danne smiled back at Jack. Jack just shook his head, smiling. Danne looked back out the window as Jack came up to his side. He looked down to see Jack holding his ace, Red Dragon Archfiend but the other card he had never seen before.

"Where did you get that other card? I've never seen you use it before…" Jack looked at Danne and replied,

"I've just never used it before, had it the whole time, so I thought I'd test it out." Danne thought for second as he thought he heard an underlying tone to his friend's voice. _I think not friend…_ All the darker boy did was hum in agreement.

By the Shoreline

A brown haired girl stood at the shoreline, staring out across the water. She sensed the boy's strife, his determination and humility. _**He has asked for help before, so are you finally helping him now? **__He did not need help before, Heraklinos. __**That's beside the point… are you finally going to help him when it counts? **_The girl sighed as this became a daily argument, which normally ended in her ignoring a growling lion in her head. Most times causing her not to be able to hear at all, thank god for heightened sight and smell. _**OI! Rue! Are you listening to me? **__Ummmm, do you want the honest answer or the one you want to hear? _Growling erupted in her head causing her to flinch and cover one ear. _And you need anger management! __**No I don't… you just need to listen more! **__I'll listen if you quit chiding me on everything! _A snort echoed through her head, indicating she had won the argument. She silently celebrated as the waves lapped the shore in front of her.

In an alley somewhere

A pale boy smiled as he sniffed the air, another one came up to him asking,

"What is it, Atli?" The pale boy raised his hand to silence the other before replying,

"I sense two Bloodlines here! Can't tell you which ones, but there are two… so odds are the other two might be here as well." That caused the other boy to give him a devious grin. Atli returned it before adding,

"Soon we hunt!"


	2. Setting Things in Motion

**I still don't own Yu- Gi- Oh 5Ds.**

Chapter 2: Setting Things in Motion

"Ready guys?" Yusei asked. A tall boy with a bandanna nodded and shot Yusei a thumbs up.

"Go for it." Yusei shot a thumbs up back. He sped off on his runner toward the pipeline. When he was close to the opening, a Sector Security duel runner appeared behind him.

"Pull over Yusei! You won't escape from me again!" Officer Tetsu Trudge shouted. Yusei sped up more.

"If you won't pull over, I'll make you surrender!"

**Duel Mode on.**

**Yusei: 4000/Speed Counter: 0**

**Trudge: 4000/Speed Counter: 0**

"I'll start!" Trudge yelled, "I summon Gate Blocker (4/100/2000) in defense mode and one card face down. Let's see you get through that." Yusei drew.

"I summon Speed Warrior (2/900/400), in attack mode. The turn he's summoned his attack points are doubled. (2/1800/400). Now I special summon Turbo Booster (1/0/0). Now I activate his ability to sacrifice him to destroy Gate Blocker." The little yellow robot launched itself at the wall, shattering it.

"You still lose life points," Trudge pointed out.

**Yusei: 3800/Speed Counter: 0**

**Trudge: 4000/Speed Counter: 1**

"And I activate my trap, Broken Blocker. I can summon two Gate Blockers, in defense mode." Two more walls appeared in front of Yusei.

"Great, more roadblocks," Yusei groaned. Trudge started his turn.

"I activate my Speed Spell Overboost. I gain 4 speed counters but during the End Phase, my speed counters drop to one," Trudge explained.

**Yusei: 3800/Speed Counter: 0**

**Trudge: 4000/Speed Counter: 6**

"Now I summon Jutte Fighter (2/700/900). Next I tune my level two Jutte Fighter with one of my level four Gate Blockers." A little man in a yellow robe holding two tuning forks appeared before turning into rings that surrounded on of the Gate Blockers. The wall turned into four stars.

"I synchro summon my Goyo Guardian (6/2800/2000). I also activate the Sonic Buster speed spell. Now you take damage equal to half Goyo Guardian's attack points." The clown like fighter glowed before letting the energy hit Yusei.

**Yusei: 2400/Speed Counter: 0**

**Trudge: 4000/Speed Counter: 6**

"I activate a second Sonic Buster to deal you the damage again."

**Yusei: 1000/Speed Counter: 0**

**Trudge: 4000/Speed Counter: 6**

"Goyo Guardian, attack Speed Warrior." Trudge's monster attacked Speed Warrior.

"I activate my Scrap Iron Scarecrow. It negates your attack then resets itself on the field," Yusei explained.

**Yusei: 1000/Speed Counter: 6**

**Trudge: 4000/Speed Counter: 1**

Yusei drew.

"I summon Junk Synchron (3/1300/800). Now I tune Junk Synchron with Speed Warrior to Synchro summon Junk Warrior (5/2300/1200). Now I play Speed Spell Double Summon to summon Nitro Synchron (2/400/800)."

"You shouldn't have enough speed counters!" Trudge protested.

"Check again!" Yusei called. Trudge looked at his screen to see that Yusei had six speed counters!

"What!" Trudge said, before remembering Yusei's Slip Stream card. Trudge growled at the memory.

"I tune Nitro Synchron with Junk Warrior to synchro summon Nitro Warrior (7/2800/1800). The turn I activate a speed spell, Nitro Warrior gains 1000 attack points. (7/2800-3800/1800). Nitro Warrior, attack Goyo Guardian!" The green monster punched Trudge's monster, destroying it.

**Yusei: 1000/Speed Counter: 6**

**Trudge: 3000/Speed Counter: 1**

"With Nitro Warrior's other effect, he can switch one of your monsters to attack mode and attack again!"

"No!" Trudge shouted. The two duelists had been dueling in the pipeline and their time was almost up. The green monster punched a now in attack mode Gate Blocker.

**Yusei: 1000/Speed Counter: 6**

**Trudge: 0000/Speed Counter: 1**

Trudge's duel screen lit up with an X. Trudge kept doggedly after Yusei. Both duelists made it out of the pipeline.

"I won't stop hunting you Yusei!" Trudge roared. Yusei shook his head at the man's persistence. _I gotta ditch this guy. _Yusei thought. He zigzagged through the streets, trying to lose Trudge. He continued on, trying to think of a way to lose the officer. His thoughts were interrupted by a rich brown duel runner, its sleek frame that allowed it to move a bit faster. Its cover had an ornate tree and roots design either etched or carved into it. He looked further closer to see a single person sitting there but it looked like it could maybe sit two. As the two passed, he heard,

"There's an alley just around the corner, I'd recommend you hide out in there." Yusei looked back and decided to take the rider's advice. He turned in and powered his duel runner down, allowing it to blend into the alley way a bit better. _How is this going to help me? All Trudge has to do is look down here. _He was brought from his thoughts by Trudge yelling,

"Pull over!" I heard the rev of an engine and then a loud crash. He cringed slightly almost hoping that Trudge was okay. Yusei peeked around and saw the rider come over.

"Thank you!" Yusei said.

"You should see the officer," the other rider said. She wore a brown skintight dress with a red scarf around her neck and a bomber over the ensemble. She paired it with leggings and boots. Yusei cracked a smile and chuckled. He thanked the rider one more time and left. A little while later, Yusei realized he never asked for her name. he paused for a moment to think.

"Long time, no see Yusei!" he heard. Yusei looked up to see Jack standing on an overpass.

"Hello Jack," Yusei replied.

"Still miss your Stardust Dragon," Jack taunted, "How 'bout this? I give you a chance to win it back." Yusei narrowed his eyes and nodded.

"Alright." Yusei followed Jack to the Kaiba Dome.

"Impressive isn't it? Television just doesn't do it justice. Now imagine it packed with people screaming your name. Of course you'll never know what it feels like," Jack said.

"Let's just duel," Yusei said.

**Yusei: 4000/Speed Counter: 0**

**Jack: 4000/Speed Counter: 0**

After the duel

Yusei had a red glowing mark on his forearm. Jack stood across the track from him, also having a glowing mark.

"Jack what's going on?" Yusei asked. Then lights from Sector Security cars appeared behind Jack.

"Your under arrest! Put your hands up!" one said into a megaphone. _No, there's no time for me to hide! _Yusei thought.

A sigh escaped a girl's lips. _Hmmm, should I intervene or wait for a more opportune moment? __**I' d wait, Rue…right now there is a lot of security down there. And even you in all your racing knowledge wouldn't be able to get put of this one. Plus there is someone else watching. **_Rue hummed as she looked up to see a dark complected boy standing across the way, also watching. She shivered just as she saw him shiver and look up. Blushing, she quickly looked down and turned to leave. _**He feels different, almost like you. I felt something…primal from him. **_Rue hummed again, deep in thought. She perked up as she heard footsteps echo down the corridor after. Looking over her shoulder, she saw the boy from across the way. Mentally face palming herself, she ran towards the exit. Then it was race, she wove in and out of objects as she made it to the exit and her duel runner. She powered it up and took off. _I still need to figure out a way to help that boy, maybe I'll pay a visit to him at the Facility. __**Something tells me that will be fun. **_Rue snorted at her duel monster's sarcasm as she continued on home.

He watched as the girl drove away from the arena. _What was she doing here? _He heard growling in his head. _Do you have to be so loud? But maybe she was that boy's "guardian angel". Maybe I should keep an eye out for her._

In a different alley somewhere

"They're close!" Atli exclaimed. The boy who was with him smiled maliciously, thinking about the two bloodlines they picked up on. _Very soon, The Gladiator and The Dinosaur will fall!_

**Thanks for reading! Please review! =)**


	3. Duel for Freedom

**Still don't own Yu- Gi- Oh 5Ds. Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 3: Duel for Freedom

Yusei had been marked and put on a prison truck. He sat next to an older man in a yellow kimono.

"Hey, you look familiar," he said, "I'm Yanagi, and I've explored some of the most interesting places!" Yusei turned to look out the window. Yanagi kept talking, despite Yusei not listening. They finally made it to the Facility. The guards led the prisoners in and put them in their cells. A man stuck his hand out of his cell and asked,

"Hey guard, can you unlock the cells? I want to get to know my neighbors. You know, show 'em the ropes and keep 'em in line."

"Sure, but be careful with the younger one, he looks like trouble," the guard replied. He pressed a button on a remote. All the doors in the block opened. The man who asked and the other prisoners entered the cell where the new people were. They took the newbies to a duel arena.

"Welcome to my duel arena!" the man said, "Here's the rules. First day in, everybody duels. You duel well, you get respect. But don't get any ideas because I'm the best."

"Of course you're the best! You're Bolt Tanner! I'm your number one fan! Can I have an autograph?" Yanagi shouted.

"Sure, but I only write in black and blue!" the man, Tanner, roared, "Congrats old timer, you got your first duel here." The prisoners got a duel disk for Yanagi. The duelists turned their disks on.

**Yanagi: 4000**

**Tanner: 4000**

A little while later

**Yanagi: 0000**

**Tanner: 4000**

Tanner walked over as Yanagi was gathering up his deck from where it fell.

"How about you leave your treasure deck with me?" Tanner said, stepping on the Crystal Skull card. Yanagi started talking about how much his cards meant to him. Tanner started grinding his shoe on the card. His attention was drawn to a hand on his shoulder. He looked back to see Yusei, who swept his foot in front of him. That caused Tanner to fall, with a little extra push from Yusei.

"You say you duel for respect. I think it's time you learn what that means," Yusei said, putting on the duel disk. Tanner turned his duel disk back on.

**Yusei: 4000**

**Tanner: 4000**

Outside the Facility

Rue stared at the Facility, contemplating how to get the boy out. She jumped when she heard a voice behind her.

"Hmmmm, what is he to you?" She spun to see the dark complected boy from the arena. Narrowing her eyes, she replied

"What's it to you what he is to me?" The boy smirked and shot back,

"Well its not like you can get in there to get him out…those guards definitely will stop you." Rue growled in frustration at the boy standing in front of her. He continued,

"But I can help you if you would like?" That caught Rue off guard, as regained her composure she asked,

"Why would you want to help me?" The boy shrugged and said,

"There is something about you that's…. interesting." Rue snorted at that and thought for a moment before agreeing.

"Okay so how do we get in?" The boy thought for a second then a big smile crossed his face.

"All you have to do is duel Armstrong… then that boy should be let free since he runs the prison. But he doesn't always stay true to his word, so you might physically have to fight." Rue smiled at that and said,

"Well that's settled, can you get me a duel with Armstrong?" the boy nodded and replied,

"I'll go in as back-up for you. They won't hit me." Rue narrowed her eyes. The boy caught the look and explained,

"Danne Sakurai, at your service… I'm at the same level and fame as Jack Atlas so I don't think they'll do anything, unless they want some serious repercussions." Rue just stared at him for a second as it processed. Danne clapped his hands together and said,

"Well let's go!" All Rue did was nod and follow him. _**Well you weren't expecting that! **__Oi! Shush you! __**Just saying… **__Go away! _

In the Facility

"I activate the spell card Triangle- O! It destroys all cards on the field and you take any damage that I would have taken. Respect that Tanner!" Yusei shouted. A triangle of light was covering the field, causing everything to be destroyed.

**Yusei: 400**

**Tanner: 0000**

Tanner walked over to where Yusei was standing.

"You have a name newbie?" Tanner asked.

"It's Yusei."

"You know the old timer's right, I used to be a pro. But those days are long gone. I want to do what I can to help you," Tanner added, holding out his hand. He and Yusei shook hands as an officer came in, to take Yusei to testing. Yusei was led into a room with machines. A large man in the guard's uniform was waiting in the room.

"This is the boy, Chief Armstrong sir," a guard said. The man, Armstrong, looked at Yusei.

"Take him for testing," he said, pushing Yusei toward the doctors. They ran all sorts of tests on him, before letting the guards return him to the cell.

The next day

The guards led Yusei to a different cell in an area called The Hive. Yusei entered his room.

"Hey, I'm Alex," his roommate introduced, "Do you mind taking the top bunk. I used to sleep in it, but I kept rolling off…" Yusei climbed up to the top and laid down.

"No arguments, nice," Alex said. A knock sounded through their cell. Yusei opened the door.

"Tanner? You too, Yanagi?" he asked.

"Yeah," Tanner answered. Then the guard called lights out.

The next day

Armstrong barged into Tanner's cell.

"Hey Tanner, I heard from a little bird that you got some magazines in here. That's against the rules. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I don't keep up with who's big these days. Your little bird's singing a lie," Tanner replied.

A little later

The guards threw a beat up Tanner onto a walkway in the center of The Hive.

"Tanner had magazines in is cell. We all know he couldn't do it alone. One of you helped him," Armstrong shouted before some guards brought Yanagi to the center.

"Look, Chief, contraband," one said, pulling out cards from various hiding places. Then they threw Yanagi down next to Tanner.

"Armstrong!" Yusei called, "There were no magazines, we both know that."

"You're saying I'm punishing Tanner for no reason. Aww, that hurt my heart. Say your sorry Satellite," Armstrong said. Yusei remained silent.

"Alright, we'll duel, I lose you and your friends go free, if I win…"

"No one but me gets put into permanent lockdown," Yusei said quickly.

"The duel will be at 8:30 sharp," Armstrong added. His men took Tanner and Yanagi back to their cell. Yusei ran in after the guards left to check on them.

"You shouldn't have done that Yusei. You played right into his hands," Tanner said.

"It'll be fine. I have a feeling that I won't even be dueling," Yusei replied.

At 8:30

The guards brought Yusei to the central area in The Hive. Armstrong had set up duel disks with chains connecting them to the floor.

"Alright, let's duel Satellite!" Armstrong declared.

"Change of plans, Armstrong," a voice declared. Armstrong turned around to see a boy and a girl standing at the end of the walkway.

"Well Danne, what brings you here?" the chief said. Danne smiled and looked back at Rue.

"Well, you're not going to be dueling him… your going to be dueling her." He nodded towards the girl next to him, "You see, she has an earth based deck and would like to test it out against somebody who uses an Earth deck phenomenally." Armstrong fell right into it and said,

"Well, I am pretty good… so I'll oblige the gal." Rue smiled and stepped forward slightly.

"On one condition, we play by my rules. It's the best way for you to learn." Danne cringed inwardly but Rue caught on to the ploy instantly.

"I can't use the chains, if that's what you're talking about" the girl replied softly, "I'm left handed." She smiled at that as Armstrong gaped. Danne chuckled at the girl's tactics.

"Whatever the conditions are for the duel you planned are the same for our duel except I get punished instead of them since I'm the one your dueling," the girl added. Yusei thought the voice sounded familiar but when Armstrong turned to go to his side, he gasped when he saw the girl from earlier standing at the end of the walkway. He was about to say something but stopped. _Best not let Armstrong know that she is probably here to help me. _Rue looked at Armstrong and said

"You ready?"

"You better believe it!" Rue smirked as she flicked a bracelet on her right arm. When she did a duel disk unfolded that had the same ornate design as her bracelet.

**Rue: 4000**

**Armstrong: 4000**

"Ladies first," she said, drawing. She looked over her hand.

"I summon Card Ejector (3/400/400) in defense mode. I place two cards face down and end my turn." Armstrong drew.

"I summon Iron Chain Snake (3/800/1200) in attack mode. I place a facedown and end my turn."

"Guess it's my turn," she stated, "I summon Drill Synchron (3/800/300) in attack mode. I tune Drill Synchron with Card Ejector to synchro summon Gaia Knight, the Force of Earth (6/2600/800)." A mechanized man on a mechanized horse took to the field.

"Gaia Knight, attack Iron Chain Snake!" The robot knight charged the metal snake.

"I activate my trap, Mirror Force!" Armstrong shouted, smiling. Rue smirked and answered,

"I activate my spell Twister. At the low cost of 500 life points, I can destroy Mirror Force." A mini twister appeared and destroyed the shield, allowing the knight passage.

**Rue: 3500**

**Armstrong: 2200**

Armstrong remembered too late, that he was on the side of the field that shocked the duelist.

"Shit!" Volts of electricity came through the chain and into the duel disk. Smoke came from his clothing as he tried to catch his breath.

"He's almost at half!" Yanagi said. _Who is this girl? And why is she helping me so much? _Yusei thought. Danne looked on, smirking. _She's good but she's probably has two decks since she can't use synchros very well. _A growl erupted in his head. _Oi! I am being nice! That's why you're the only one hearing it. _

"I play a card face down and end my turn," Rue said. Armstrong shouted,

"Who are you?"

"If you beat me I'll tell you," she replied. Armstrong growled before drawing.

"I summon Iron Chain Repairman (4/1600/1200) in defense mode. Now I use his ability to summon Iron Chain Snake in attack mode. I activate Double Summon to summon Iron Chain Blaster (2/1100/0). Next I sacrifice Iron Chain Snake to inflict 800 points of damage to you."

**Rue: 2800**

**Armstrong: 2200**

"I place one card face down and end my turn." Rue drew her card.

"I summon Beast King Barbaros (8/3000/1200), but since I summoned him without tributing, his attack points become 1900." A lion man with panther body and a scorpion tail carrying a lance and shield appeared.

"He'll attack Iron Chain Repairman!"

"I activate my facedown, Negate Attack!" A vortex absorbed the attack, sending the beast man back to Rue's field.

"I end my turn," she finished. Armstrong drew his card.

"I use Iron Chain Repairman's ability to summon Iron Chain Snake and I summon Iron Chain Snake from my hand. I sacrifice both Iron Chain Snakes to deal you 800 points of damage each." Everyone cringed as the snakes were shot from the cannon, hitting Rue.

**Rue: 1200**

**Armstrong: 2200**

"I end my turn," Armstrong finished. Rue glared and drew.

"I activate Banner of Courage. Now Gaia Knight, attack Blaster! Barbaros, attack Repairman!"

**Rue: 1200**

**Armstrong: 300**

"I end my turn," Rue said. Armstrong drew.

"I summon my last Iron Chain Snake in defense mode. I end my turn." Rue took her turn.

"Barbaros attack the snake, Gaia Knight, attack him directly!" Rue commanded.

**Rue: 1200**

**Armstrong: 0000**

"Put them all in lockdown!" Armstrong roared.

"What?" the prisoners shouted. Danne snorted, as he walked slowly towards Rue.

"Armstrong! You are a liar! You abuse your power!" a prisoner shouted. The guards advanced toward Rue, to try to put her in lockdown. When one went to grab her from behind, she grabbed his arm and flung over her shoulder. As she threw him, her scarf went up a bit and revealed a hint of the red rain drop. Danne's eyes widened. _It can't be! Is that mark what I think it is? _A growl softly came through. _You're right, there are four but I thought we weren't allowed to be in the same city due to the hunters. _The growl became deeper but still was just as soft. _Well damn! This changes everything. _The guard crashed into three more guards before stopping.

"Were you trying to judo flip him?" Danne asked, "Because generally you don't let go." Rue nodded, smiling, and replied,

"I felt like judo flinging him plus it wiped out more of them."

"That was a nice judo flip, child," a voice said. Everyone looked up to see Rex Goodwin standing on a walkway above them. Rue blushed a little at the compliment. Goodwin turned to Armstrong.

"Mr. Armstrong, consider yourself fired. The Facility cannot work as it's supposed to if there is no trust between the inmates and the guards," Goodwin said sternly. Armstrong slumped and walked away. Yusei was set free.

Duel arena

"We'll see you soon Yusei," Tanner said. Yanagi held a card out to the younger man and said,

"I want you to have this card. You could use it better than me." Yusei smiled and took the card. He started to walk away, waving as he exited.

Outside

Yusei walked out to see Rue and Danne waiting.

"Thanks for everything," Yusei said, "Now I have some questions. One, Who are you?"

"You too huh?" Danne asked. Yusei looked at him quizzically.

"I'm at a slight disadvantage as well. She knows my name but I don't know hers," Danne continued. Rue chuckled and replied,

"Rue Hidari." Both boys gaped because the Hidaris were a famous turbo dueling family. Danne finally managed to get out.

"Wait! Like Hidari, as in Troy and Pia Hidari?" Rue smiled softly and nodded.

"Yup, I get this type of reaction whenever I say my last name. So I find it best not to say it all." Both boys nodded as Yusei spoke up,

"Why do you keep helping me?" Danne looked at Rue. _I think I know why, but she won't tell him that. _Rue was quiet for a second before replying,

"Because you're an innocent man who's done nothing wrong." Yusei was shocked by Rue's statement. Danne, too, was shocked. He wasn't expecting her to say that and by the look on the boy's face, he wasn't either. Rue smiled lightly and added,

"Now I believe I am at a disadvantage, I don't know your name?" She looked at Yusei, who blushed lightly. Danne on the other hand was off in lala land. _I was right! Or at least I'm pretty sure, she's a bloodline. _The subtle growl came back. _I don't know, I might try to talk to her about it. But she will get defensive and you know that. _The growl rumbled then subsided as Danne sighed inwardly. _I hope you're wrong. The world hasn't needed us for anything major in so long. _

"My name is Yusei Fudo." Rue smiled lightly and replied,

"Well it's nice to meet you Yusei. And Danne, thanks for the help." Danne blushed lightly and nodded.

"Being one of the best does have its advantages." Rue rolled her eyes as Yusei chuckled. Danne smiled and laughed. Yusei turned to leave as Officer Trudgelooked on, still smelling a bit like trash. Rue looked slightly over her shoulder as she smelt the officer. Danne picked it up immediately and looked at a smirking Rue.

"What did you do?" he asked softly. Rue looked over at him and gave him a look that she might tell him later.

"You might be a free man now but I will never stop hunting you" he said. Causing both Rue and Danne to perk up ever so slightly.

"Looks like you have your work cut out for you" Danne chuckled. All Rue did was sigh, this sector security officer was going to be rather annoying.

**Please review and give feedback! =) But no flames please!**


	4. Confrontations

**I still don't own YuGiOh! 5Ds. Please Enoy!**

Chapter 4- Confrontations

_**"Who in the hell is pounding on the door this early?" **_Rue was woken up by the snarling in her head. _You want to know the funny part? You were the one to wake me up… not the pounding on the door. _**Ooops! **Rue growled as she made her way down the stairs. When she opened the door, she saw Danne standing there. She let the door swing open and motioned for him to come on in.

"So what brings you here this early, Mr. Hotshot?" Danne smirked and said softly,

"Did I wake you then?" Rue chuckled and thought for a second as she replied,

"Yeah but it's alright. I needed to get up anyways." She walked into the living room and sat down on the couch closest to the fireplace. Danne followed and looked at her living room. It was huge with three couches in it, they were in a semi circle around the fireplace. Bookshelves lined the walls as well as pictures of the family. Danne sat on the couch across from her and looked at the ornate design of the fireplace. Rue caught the look and said,

"If you think this is nice, you should see the rest of the house!" Danne looked at her and blushed slightly. He was completely unaware that she caught him in awe. Rue chuckled and continued,

"So what brings you here? I'm sure it's not to admire my home." Danne thought for a second then replied,

"I was curious, is your Earth deck your only deck?" Rue looked at him as a flag raised slightly. _**Be careful Rue… I sense something very primal about him. **_Rue replied,

"No, but its my primary one… why do you ask?" Danne looked at the fireplace then at her before replying,

"I was just curious, it seems that you aren't as good with tuners and synchros. It's pretty well known that The Hidari's used Fusion monsters." The once slightly raised red flag was now at full mast. Rue picked her answer carefully as she replied,

"How did you know about my family using Fusions, my parents never used them in turbo duels?" Rue got up and stood in front of the fireplace as she continued,

"So Danne, why are you really here?" The dark skinned boy stood up as he did one of his curls fell out of his ponytail. He sighed and replied,

"You know why? Which one are you?" Rue narrowed her eyes at the boy as he continued,

"You've been helping Yusei because it's your job as a Bloodline and I think I have a pretty good idea which one you are… but I want to make sure." Rue snorted and said,

"Why do you want to know?" Danne looked at her and replied,

"It'd be nice to know I'm not the only one." As he said that he took of his leather bracelet that covered a flame on his wrist. Rue looked at it then at Danne. She sighed and looked down as she did she slipped her zip up off. She turned and showed Danne the blood droplet lines running in the shape of wings on her back. Danne looked at it wide eyed then said,

"The Mark of the Gladiator, that explains a lot on why you don't know synchros very well. Your deck doesn't use or need them." Rue put the zip up hoodie back on and turned to Danne with a look of fear in her eyes. Danne noticed it and continued,

"I promise, I will never tell anyone about you as long as you tell no one about me. It's nice to know I'm not the only one anymore." Rue smiled lightly and nodded, holding out her hand. Danne took it and shook. He turned to go but before he did, he looked back to say,

"Just call if you need any help? I'll be here whenever I can." Rue smiled and also replied back,

"Be careful yourself, I sense a threat but don't know where from." The curly hair boy nodded and left. Rue sighed as she sat back down on the couch. She finally had somebody she could trust and confide in but something was still bothering her. _Why are there two of us in a city? Normally there should only be one, for their own safety. __**It might have something to do with the threat you've been sensing. **__Mmmmm, I dunno. __**The rest of us Gladiator Beast have been getting restless, we sense something big is coming. That might be why your drawn to that boy, Yusei, he might have something to do with it. **_Rue sighed, it was never good when the Gladiator Beast got restless. It was always an early warning sign. She shuddered at the thought because the last time they got restless was when her mom and dad died. The thought saddened her as she looked up at one of the picture frames, one with her parents and her. They were at the park by a lake, laughing and playing. That photo was taken two days before they were taken from her, two days before she became the only one from the Gladiator Bloodline left. _I just need to be more careful… and at least Danne will be here to help. __**And we're here to help, quit trying just to protect us. We want to protect you too! **_Rue smiled at that and got up with a little more pep in her step. She went upstairs to get dressed then headed down to the shop to work on her duel runner.

At Danne's penthouse

Danne walked through the door to find Jack sitting in his living room. He raised an eyebrow and asked,

"How did you get in here?" Jack looked back and replied,

"You left me a key, remember?" Danne face palmed himself.

"Nope, my mind has been elsewhere lately." Jack chuckled and replied,

"When isn't it elsewhere." Danne chuckled as Jack continued, "Plus Goodwin would like to talk to you?" Danne looked over to see Mr. Goodwin sitting at his dining room table with a miniature clown sitting across from him. Danne looked at Jack, who merely shrugged and let himself out. _Mental Note: Get my spare key from Jack. _Goodwin looked Danne for a second before saying,

"So, what exactly were you doing in The Facility?" Danne turned one of his chairs and sat down as he figured this was going to be a long conversation.

At Rue's Home

Rue jumped as the doorbell rang. _**Wait! What if it's trouble? **__Why would trouble ring the doorbell? When they could just bust it in. __**Good point! **__But thank you for the concern. _A snort echoed though her head, causing her to smile as she made her way to the front door. She opened it, expecting to see Danne, but found Yusei standing there.

"Ello, what do I owe the honor" Rue asked as she gestured for him to come inside. As she walked into the foyer and towards the basement stairs, she could hear Yusei gasp at the size of the place.

"I came here for your help? I need to get my duel runner back from the Sector Security Impound Center." Rue turned and looked at him then nodded. "Well that could be fun? But something I've noticed, you can't seem to avoid Sector Security." Yusei blushed lightly at the comment then replied,

"More like they won't let me avoid them." Rue nodded, remembering the officer she sent into the dumpster. Yusei followed her to the basement, where he saw a dirt bike, a motorcycle and two duel runners. One runner was the one she had been riding when he first met her. The other runner was beat up and dirty.

"What happened to that one?" Yusei asked, walking over to the beat up runner. Rue looked at him and answered,

"That's my stunt runner. I test moves on that one before I do them on my other runner." Yusei cocked his head slightly. Rue looked at him before continuing,

"I can get a bit…showy in turbo duels when I do them. " Yusei nodded and chuckled before asking,

"So how do I get into the Impound Center?" Rue thought for a second before replying,

"You could act as an employee there. All we would have to do is get you fake I.D. and pass card." Yusei smiled lightly at that, then asked the million dollar question,

"How do I get that stuff?" Rue looked back at him before saying,

"Either I can get it for you or I know someone who can." Yusei looked at her. _She doesn't look like the type to get illegal papers. _Rue looked back then excused herself to go make a phone call. It rang twice before the person on the other end picked up.

"Danne, are you busy at the moment?"

_"Define busy…" _A puzzled look came over Rue's face.

"Ummm, not able to talk right now."

_"Oh, no, I'm not busy right now. Actually I'll be bloody bored for a while."_

"Bloody? And why will you be bored for a while?"

_"Sorry, picked up one of Jack's mannerism. And I'm on house arrest. Apparently when your as famous as Jack and I you aren't allowed to go into places like The Facility. Who knew!" _Rue sighed but chuckled as well at his antics.

"Well, I need to get into the Sector Security Impound Center…got any ideas? And I need a fake I.D. and pass card…" A sigh came from the other end.

_"If I was able to leave I could get those things for you but since there is Sector Security out there watching my every move in he…. That's it! _Rue winced at the decibels in her ear. _"I can distract Sector Security while you and Yusei go get his runner back."_

"Awesome, but do you have a back up plan for that?"

_"Yeah, all you probably have to do is use your last name… if I remember correctly your uncle was in Sector Security." _Rue's eyes widened, wondering how she could have forgotten that.

"You're brilliant, Danne!" She heard a snort on the other end.

_"Well gee, I try to be but it's hard to be smart sometimes." _Rue chuckled as she said,

"I'll let you know when to start…acting out." And with that she told him good bye and hung up the phone. Smiling she made her back down to the basement. When she got down there, she was surprised to find her stunt runner was almost fixed.

"Dang! It almost looks as good as new," Rue gawked as Yusei finished up the last touches.

"It's the least I could do since your helping me get my runner back," Yusei replied. Rue blushed and commented,

"It's really no problem. This is honestly the most fun I had in a long time." _That's the understatement of the century. __**Don't you mean millennia! **__Oi! Shush you! I'm not that old. __**But you saw a new millennia come? **__Just because I saw doesn't mean I'm that old, I'm sure Yusei saw it as well and he doesn't look over mid-twenties. __**Nor does he feel over mid-twenties. **__How would you know if he was over that age. __**Ummmm, no comment. **_Rue sighed, rubbing her temple slightly. Yusei looked up when she sighed.

"Are you alright?" Rue perked up a bit and replied,

"Yeah, just a bit hungry. Would you like some lunch?" Yusei nodded as Rue went upstairs to go make them some lunch.

Time Hunter HQ

"You sensed the Gladiator and Dinosaur Bloodlines in the city?" a man asked Atli and his companion. The two Time Hunters nodded. Atli answered,

"I sensed them when we went out. At first I couldn't tell which Bloodlines they were. Later on I sensed that one was the Dinosaur Bloodline and one was the Gladiator Bloodline."

"What about you, Dante? Have you sensed anything?" the man asked. The other Hunter, Dante answered,

"I sensed a Bloodline in a different part of the city, but I can't tell which one it is." The man nodded in approval.

"Good work, now see if you can tell where the Samurai and Monarch Bloodlines are," he said, "I'll call for help when you do find them." Atli and Dante nodded and turned to go.

Rue's house

Rue and Yusei were getting ready for their plan to be put into action.

"Ready?" Rue asked. Yusei nodded and said,

"As ready as I'm going to be." Rue chuckled and nodded.

"Let's go!" Rue was riding on her brown duel runner while Yusei drove her stunt runner. Before leaving Yusei asked,

"Why are we taking two? One will get left…"

"Because I have a friend causing a distraction and he'll need a different runner. That's why there is a duffel back on it, so he can change his clothes up a bit." Yusei nodded as the two left. They made their way to the impound center and parked the stunt bike a ways down and Rue's bike in the alley next to it. Rue and Yusei snuck up to it as she texted Danne. They had to wait about ten minutes before the officers left to help find someone who was on house arrest. Rue snickered as Yusei raised an eyebrow. She gave him a look that said she would explain later. The two snuck in and made their way to where his duel runner was. Yusei was about to open the box holding his duel runner when a spotlight showed on him.

"Really Yusei? Breaking into the Impound Center?" a voice said. Yusei didn't answer and jumped into the box.

"That runner's offline…" Trudge started to say as a duel runner revved.

"Offline? Please!" Yusei said before bursting out of the box and heading for the door. Yusei rode for the stairs. He zigzagged around corners, trying to lose Trudge. The officer stuck close to him not allowing him to get away. _Where did Rue go? Did she leave me? _His thoughts were interrupted by bump against his back wheel. He looked over his shoulder to see Trudge right there. Yusei sighed, he was not going back to The Facility. He looked back as he heard a crunching sound. When he looked back, he saw Rue had rammed the side of Trudge's runner with hers. Causing Trudge to go off course while she stayed behind him. _So she didn't leave me to fend off Sector Security. _Another loud crunch brought him from his thoughts. He looked back again to see Trudge ram Rue then ram his back tire. Rue lost a bit of speed with the ram but soon made it back up and rammed Trudge even harder causing him to fly ahead of Yusei. Rue came up beside Yusei as he yelled,

"Nice but now he's in front of us!"

"Not for long," Rue yelled back as she revved the engine and flew forward ramming his back. It dawned on Yusei what she was doing. She was ramming him, making him use her momentum and not allowing him to turn. Yusei sped up next to her.

"Now how do we get out?" he shouted. Rue rammed Trudge one last time before turning a corner. Yusei followed her and turned. She quickly turned down another hall. They soon came to the door, having lost Trudge. They sped toward Rue's house. A person riding Rue's other runner followed them there. When they got there, the rider took his helmet off.

"Thanks for your help Danne," Rue said.

"No problem," Danne replied, "Now I should probably get back before anyone notices I'm gone." Rue nodded but Yusei asked,

"Why would it matter if you were gone?" Rue murmured,

"He's under house arrest." Yusei looked at him for second as Danne added,

"Apparently when your as famous as Jack and I, you're not allowed to pay visits to The Facility. Who knew!"

"Apparently not you," smirked Rue as Danne gave her the bird. Causing Rue to smirk even more. Yusei chuckled and said,

"Thank you for helping me tonight." Danne smiled and nodded a your welcome back. And with that Danne left to get back. Rue and Yusei took his bike into the garage where it was lowered into the basement. Yusei and Rue got out the tools and set to work fixing their runners. A little later, Yusei was done but Rue was still working on it. _I didn't know she could fix duel runners._ Yusei looked at her and said,

"I'm going for a ride." She nodded in acknowledgment. Yusei wheeled his runner toward the lift.

"Remember, you can always stay here if you need to," Rue said. Yusei gave her a small smile, which she returned before getting back to work. Yusei sped out of the garage and went riding. He was distracted by his thoughts. _Why does Rue keep helping me? I can't seem to shake the feeling that it's deeper than the answer she gave me after getting me out of The Facility. And why is she so secretive? It's almost like she's hiding something. _Yusei was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't see the crates. He crashed through them and was knocked out. A couple children heard the commotion and came to check it out.

"Who is he?" one asked.


	5. A Duel to Remember

**I don't own YuGiOh 5Ds.**

Chapter 5: A Duel to Remember

A boy and a girl with sea green hair were staring at Yusei, waiting for him to wake up. A voice said,

"What are you two looking at?" The siblings looked up as a pale boy with spiky white hair came out of the kitchen. The younger boy said,

"We found him outside… he looked hurt so we brought him in." The older one raised an eyebrow and walked up to them. He saw that the girl was slightly apprehensive. He asked,

"What is it, Luna?" The girl, Luna, looked at the older boy and said,

"He has a marker." The younger boy said,

"Why don't you talk to his duel spirits, see what they have to say." The older boy stared at the one laying on the couch and murmured,

"He won't hurt us." Luna perked up slightly as she picked up his deck and closed her eyes for a moment.

"His deck says he's a very good person." _You guys were right, Zanji. But I don't know about the Gladiator part but I can tell he's not a bloodline. _A soft murmur went through his head. _Hmmmm, interesting theory. But going and finding him or her might not be a good idea. I've been getting a bad feeling lately. _The boys was brought from his thoughts by a question.

"Zach, when's he going to wake up?" The older boy, Zach, looked at the younger one before answering,

"When he's ready, Leo. You can't rush things like that." The younger boy, Leo, sighed and sat down in a chair just staring at him. Zach shook his head and went to finish cleaning the kitchen but before going he said to Leo.

"And you staring at him isn't going to speed it up, although if he does wake up soon I have a pretty good guess it will freak him out." Luna giggled as Zach smiled going into the kitchen. _**Touché! **__When did you learn French, Zanji? __**You wouldn't believe what I've learned from Miss Luna. **__I should probably be happy it was Luna and not Leo. But when is Luna taking French? __**Luna is a smart girl. **__That wasn't my question. __**Ummmm, Kamon and Yaichi are fighting…got to go. **_Zach sighed as he finished the dishes. _**He's awake. **_Zach perked up as he heard a short yell. _Thanks, Irou. _He ran out the kitchen to see the boy on the couch sitting up, Leo across the room and Luna laughing hysterically.

"Leo, what did I say would happen if you kept staring at him," Zach chuckled.

"But Zach, he wasn't waking up and I thought by using my telepathy I could wake him up." Zach raised an eyebrow.

"Eh?" Luna groaned and said,

"Leo, you don't have telepathy!" Leo pouted then said,

"Yeah, I do! He's awake isn't he?" Zach shook his head before replying,

"Sheer luck!"

"Nu uh!" Zach narrowed his eyes at Leo.

"I'll quit arguing now." Luna gave Zach a thumbs up while Leo stuck his tongue out at her. The boy one the couch looked at the trio and asked

"What's going on?" Zach looked at him and replied,

"Long story or short story?" The boy raised an eyebrow, so Zach continued,

"Leo thinks he's a superhero, which is a daily task to remind that he isn't. And you happen to wake right in the middle of that." The boy cocked his head slightly before asking,

"So where am I?" Luna answered his second question.

"You're in The Tops."

"So what's your name?" Leo asked, over his shock. The boy thought before saying,

"I don't know."

Half an hour later

"Okay take a breath, say my name is, then say your name," Leo instructed.

"He's tried it ten times, it's obviously not working Leo," Luna snapped. Zach walked in with some tea for him and juice for the twins. He looked at the boy and asked,

"Would you like some tea or anything?" The boy nodded and replied,

"Yeah, I'll have some tea, thank you." Zach smiled and nodded as he went to go get some tea for the boy. Leo's eyes lit up as he thought of another way to help the boy get his memory back.

"Oh no! Another Leo idea," Zach groaned. Luna continued the thought.

"That doesn't look good." Leo scowled at Luna and Zach. He grinned before saying,

"We should duel! Jack Atlas said that a person's dueling reveals who they truly are. So I challenge you to a duel Mr. Amnesia Man!" Zach murmured to himself,

"Could he have been anymore original?" Luna heard him and chuckled causing him to smile back at her. The boy decided to go ahead and duel Leo.

"I'll show you moves you've never seen before!" Leo shouted, turning on his duel disk.

"I'm sure you will," the boy replied.

**Leo: 4000**

**The boy: 4000**

"I'll start," Leo said drawing. He peeked at the card.

"I summon Morphtronic Celfon (1/100/100) in attack mode. I activate his ability. When he's in attack mode, I dial a number between 1 and 6 and I can look at that cards. Then I can summon one Morphtronic monster." The Celfon dialed a 4.

"Yes! A 4!" Leo said, looking at the correct number of cards.

"I summon Morphtronic Magnen () in defense mode. I activate Double Summon to summon a second Morphtronic Magnen () in defense mode. Since you can't attack one Magnen while the other Magnen's out, it creates a lock so I'm invisible!" Zach walked out right then and said,

"I think you mean invincible."

A little while later

"Nitro Warrior (6/2800/1800) finish off his life points!" the boy commanded.

**Leo: 0000**

**The boy: 2800**

"Aww man!" Leo whined. The boy walked over to where Leo was standing.

"You need to adapt more easily. Your Morphtronics can. You spent the whole duel making sure your cards were in place, leaving little room for a comeback," the boy replied. Zach smiled slightly before saying,

"Dinner's in 20 minutes." He headed for the kitchen with Luna close behind. The boy stayed out on the balcony for a while and Leo went in to watch TV.

"Leo! You can't watch anymore TV today!" he heard Luna yell inside the house. The boy chuckled softly. _I remember who I am. Thanks Leo. _

"Leo, turn off the TV and wash your hand. You need to wash your hands too Luna," Zach said from inside the house. The balcony door opened and Yusei heard Zach say,

"Dinner's ready."

That night

Yusei pushed his duel runner toward the door.

"Sorry to duel and dash guys, but I can't stick around," he said to himself.

"They'll like having duel disks that fit," Yusei heard a voice say. He turned to see Zach standing behind him, his normally buttoned up plaid shirt was unbuttoned. Yusei replied, somewhat curious,

"It was no problem. Why do you take care of them anyway?" Zach's eyes saddened slightly.

"We both needed a family. Their parents are never here and I never see my family anymore. So we are family." Yusei nodded and said,

"I understand. My family is the same way." The two boys smiled slightly and nodded to each other. Yusei started back toward the door and Zach went back to his room.

At Danne's penthouse

Danne was just getting back from a night out (with Goodwin's permission) with Jack. He walked in and turned on the light to the kitchen so he could get a glass of water. A shudder went through his body as a soft growl went through his head. He finished getting the water and turned around to see a pale, cloaked person standing in his foyer. The head moved side to side as if it was sniffing something. The hood came off to reveal a pale blonde head with nearly pitch black eyes. Danne shuddered as the thing hissed,

"Hello Bloodline…" Danne stared at it shocked as his glass hit the floor shattering into a million pieces.


End file.
